


Double-Edge Cam

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Episode 31: Double-Edge Blake, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam meets up with Leanne to make an apology and renew a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Edge Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



Cam was waiting for Leanne at the edge of the beach near where she’d parked her car.

“Cameron Watanabe,” she greeted with a smile. “It’s been a long time. What have you been up to?”

Cam smiled back, sincere but uncertain. “Fighting evil invading aliens, writing computer programs, making holographic copies of myself.” He shrugged, feigning indifference. “Same old, same old.”

Leanne laughed and stepped closer, gently running a hand over the green symbol on Cam’s black uniform. “Also training in the ways of the Samurai and making new friends - that’s far from the same old. At least it wasn‘t the last time we talked.”

Her tone was mild, but Cam felt chastised anyway. “Yeah. I guess not.” He grabbed the hand she still had pressed to his shoulder. “Listen, I’m sorry I stopped writing.”

Leanne took her hand back and pushed her hair over one shoulder. “Don’t be silly. We were just kids - stuff happens. People fall out of touch all the time. No big deal.”

Cam shook his head. “No. You were my friend. You were the only one who understood what it was like to be the sensei’s kid - to be surrounded by kids in training and not be allowed to participate. And then…”

Understanding lit in Leanne’s eyes. “And then Dad started training me with the Thunder Blade.”

Cam looked at his feet. “I was stupid and selfish, and I let it cost me my best friend.”

“Well then,” Leanne said, mock sternly, “I think you should beg for forgiveness.”

Cam bowed deeply with a smile. “I was an idiot, and I don’t deserve it.” He straightened up and met Leanne’s eyes, teasing gone as he asked seriously, “Forgive me anyway?”

“You are forgiven,” Leanne answered, equally serious. “As long as you promise that I can have my pen pal back again.”

Cam smiled and offered her his arm. “It’s a deal. Lunch before you head out?”

Looping her arm through his, Leanne began to lead Cam toward her car. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a treat involving their fathers' friendship so it seemed appropriate to write about their friendship. I really liked the idea of a falling out over Cam's jealousy and Leanne's training, and I wanted to see them move past that. I hope you liked this little interlude.


End file.
